39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Warning
''Storm Warning ''is the ninth book in Series 1 of the 39 Clues. 'Quote' " Not revenge. Justice. And not just for us and our parents, but for the whole world." ''(Page 2) 'Overview' Amy and Dan Cahill arrived at an airport and decide to go to the Bahamas because of Dan convincing Amy. Then on the plane ride they question Nellie and she admits that she works for William McIntyre. Then, they arrive at Oceanus. The Kabras were waiting there, so they took Dan and Amy as their captives. They take a boat tour out in the ocean, when Amy invents the color Azturpealean(a combination of azure,turquoise,peacock and cerulean) and discovered a cave with the Tomas symbol at the east end of the island. Dan retrieves a bear claw from the cave. The three head to Kingston, Jamaica. They also find out that Amy has the dragon medallion, Nellie has one of the snake earrings, and Miss Alice , a friend a Grace, gives them the other one as per Grace's request before Grace died. Then, due to Grace's hint, they head to a monument where Dan finds a strip of metal which he believeshas the initials of the four branches(EKTOMALUJA). The three of them plan a scheme to get a wolf fang charm, which they believe may be important to the hunt, from Isabel Kabra. Dan traps Isabel's son, Ian Kabra, as Amy and Nellie manage to get Isabel unconcious and retrieve the fang. After that, they head out to the Port Royal excavation site with Lester. Then, they find a box that can fit all four items together. Isabel spots them and sends two hired thugs after them. The two men chase Lester and fall with him in a quicksand in the ocean. Lester saves the men but ends up dying. Lester's death has a profound effect on Amy and Dan, causing the siblings to decide that it would be better for everyone if they quit the hunt for the 39 clues and return to their Aunt Beatrice. However, instead of driving them to the airport, Nellie stops at Moore town, and gives the box to the Man In Black angering Dan and Amy. The Man In Black makes an agreement with Amy and Dan that allows the siblings one hour to open the box after they fail due to Dan yelling at him. He walks away saying in this game all sides are one and you'll need all of us to survive. After many tries, they figure out that the MA in Tomas is really for Madrigal, the last branch,and the mobius strip was the all side are one hint because a mobius strip has only one side. Amy inserted the strip to the final slit and the box sprung open. It contained a poem by Madeleine Cahill and the clue, Mace. The Man In Black reveals his true identity as Fiske Cahill, Amy and Dan's Great-Uncle and Grace's younger brother and tells them about Madeleine Cahill and the Madrigal branch, as well as granting the two active Madrigal status. He then also gives Nellie active Madrigal status even though she isn'r a Cahill by blood. After reading the poem, Dan concludes the siblings' next stop is England. There, they must finish the clue hunt and stop the other branches from fighting, as per their new status as active Madrigals. '''The mobius strip had this writing on it, printed into metal three times: ' EKTOMALUJA ' EK- Ekaterina'' 'TO- Tomas 'MA- Madrigal 'LU- Lucian 'JA- Janus *Amy originally though the toma was for the Tomas '''Characters *Fiske Cahill *Nellie Gomez *Saladin *Lester *Amy Cahill *Dan Cahill *The Kabra Family *Miss Alice *Hamilton Holt *Anton and Hugo 'Clue' *Mace 'Secret Message' pg. 39-67 He didn't tell them everything The code is on the copyright page On the front cover, there's the set of coordinates 18° 15' N, 77° 30' W- the coordinates of Kingston, Jamaica. Also, on the front cover, the front of the boat going down is the name: Madeliene Cahill, probably the name of the boat. And on the pirate flag there is an FC next to the skulls head, they are the initials for Fiske Cahill, otherwise know as the Man in Black. On the back inside cover, it says www.the39clues.com/thetruth, where you can read an excert from Into the Gauntlet. Also on the back inside cover it says "For Lester". Letter To: Blacked-out (probably Nellie ) From:WMcintyre@McIntyreSmood.com Re: Time is running out Blacked-out (probably Nellie) Amy and Dan have performed admirably, but the hunt is getting even more dangerous. The body count is rising and we have to prepare for the worst-case scenario. We must make sure there are Cahills loyal to our cause on the hunt. The children have no idea what sort of challenge lies ahead. They will need as much help as they can get from those Cahills ready to change the fate of the world. William 'Mini-Description' Behind the Black 'Cards' ''Storm Warning ''comes with six cards: *Card 208: The Man in Gray *Card 209: Pirate Natalie *Card 210: Lock Box *Card 211: Bermuda Stronghold *Card 212: Anne Bonny *Card 213: Stolen Letter Category:Madrigal Category:Books Category:Books in Series One Category:Mace Category:Vespers Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Trent Family Category:Pets Category:Kabra Family Category:Holt Family Category:Madrigal Clues Category:Janus Cards Category:Madrigal Cards Category:Ekaterina Cards Category:Tomas Cards Category:Lucian Cards Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Cahill Family Category:Cards